The invention relates to a coupling arrangement for selective through-connection of signals of high band width and which, in particular, can be employed in the distribution of video signals.
In such a broad band coupling arrangement, the coupling point circuits, whose function is to selectively connect input lines to output lines of the coupling arrangement, can be formed by means of logic linkage elements realized in ECL (emitter coupled logic) technology in view of switching times which are as small as possible or, respectively, in view of the preferably frequency-, pulsphase- or pulsecode-modulated signals to be through-connected with signal frequencies of, for example, up to more than 80 MHz (cf. Pfannschmidt: "Arbeitsgeschwindigkeitsgrenzen von Koppelnetzwerken fur Breitband-Digitalsignale", Dissertation Technical University, Braunschweig, 1978; and German AS No. 28 28 662). Independent of their respective switching state, however, such commercially available linkage elements cause dissipations, so that larger coupling fields exhibit a relatively high, largely useless power consumption (cf., also, Harthmuth, Duck, Jenik: "Aufbau und Anwendung integrierter Halbleiterschaltungen", Regelungstechnik 16 (1968) 12, 541 . . . 588, and 17 (1969) 1, 12 . . . 18; section 3c).